Demands on a Good Heart
by labgeekluvr
Summary: When Greg is forced to deal with the never ending saga with the James family, Wendy reminds him he has a good heart.


Title: Demands on a Good-Hearted Soul

Missing Scenes from "Big Shots"

Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine, all belong to CBS and the writers of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation

Wendy smiled as she spied Greg working on something in the DNA lab. "If you're still in denial over the fact that this is no longer your lab, may I suggest therapy?", she teased. Greg smiled–he liked it when she teased him like that. He knew it was her way of flirting with him. Unfortunately, he had too much work on his hands to have time to flirt.

"I need you to run this for me," he said, indicating a $100 bill that had traces of mucous on it from being used to snort cocaine.

"Great, boogers on a coke straw...Well, in honor of your years of distinguished service I'll make it a priority," Wendy smiled.

Greg flashed a sweet smile at her before leaving to tackle the rest of his work. Wendy thought of that sweet smile as she processed the sample Greg gave her. But when the results came back, she knew they would not make him smile.

"DNA results came back, unknown female and half-known male," Wendy said, looking concered.

"So we have a brother?" Greg asked.

"Greg, the DNA belongs to the brother of Demetrius James," Wendy said.

Greg did not smile, rather he turned pale. Wendy could see from his pained and worried expression that he was remembering the events of recent weeks–running over Demetrius in an attempt to stop him and his gang from beating a tourist, being beaten himself, the inquest, the civil suit against the city, being threatened by Aaron James, whose DNA now found itself onto a $100 bill. Wendy noticed Greg's hands beginning to shake. She stepped toward him, reaching out to touch him, to calm him. As soon as her gloved hand reached his, he came back to reality.

"I've got to get this to Grissom," he said, moving towards the door. At the doorway he paused and looked back at Wendy. "Thanks, Wendy," he said, patting the doorframe. She smiled, then whispered half to herself after he made his way down the hall, "You're welcome, Greg."

Later that day, Undersherriff Jeff McKean would rake Greg over the coals over the fact that once again the James family was under the microscope after the city had to pay them two million dollars to settle the civil suit. McKean called it a public relations nightmare, and threatened Greg with suspension when he tried to defend his work.

Grissom and Sara found blood evidence that enabled them to bring Aaron James in for questioning. As Greg was talking to Sara, Aaron's mother confronted Greg about the police going after Aaron, saying that she owed him. Greg stood up to her, saying that Demetrius' and Aaron's choices were not on him.

After his confrontation with Mrs. James, Greg needed to clear his head. He went into the locker room and punched and kicked his locker a few times. Wendy happened to be walking down the hall and heard the noise. She popped her head in, just as Greg was sitting down on a bench, holding his head in his hands. She walked over to him and knelt in front of him, taking his arms.

"McKean calls this a PR nightmare. What happened to solving crimes? I thought we were supposed to be about justice, not PR. Who is he to tell me about nightmares? How about this never-ending nightmare that I have to keep living? How much more?" he asked her, tears brimming his eyes. "How much more do I have to pay for what happened? I can't give any more."

Wendy stood and enfolded him in her arms as he burst into tears. She softly ran her fingers through his hair.

"You're a good person, Greg. You've got a good heart. Sometimes life demands more of the good-hearted people," she said softly.

"Why? It's not fair," Greg sniffled.

"No, it's not fair. But it's because the good-hearted people have the capacity to give, even when they think they can't possibly give anymore. Somehow they find a way to keep giving," Wendy said.

"How? How can you keep giving when there's nothing left?" Greg asked

"You're strengthed by the people who care about you. Good-hearted people may not always know it, but their capacity to give is appreciated by those around them. You are loved and appreciated by a lot of people, Greg. And you can draw on that strength in order to keep going," Wendy said, taking Greg's face in her hands.

"What am I supposed to do?" Greg asked. Wendy brushed the bangs from his forehead.

"Listen to your heart. It will guide you to do the right thing," she said, drying his tears. She gently caressed his chin, then left him with a smile and a wink. Greg thought for a moment, then called the district attorney's office.

At shift's end Grissom caught up with Greg in the locker room. He had heard that Greg asked the DA to go easy on Aaron James and that he would receive a suspended sentence and be released on his own recognizance. Greg began to wonder if he did the right thing in talking to the DA, if Grissom would think that he caved under the pressure of the PR nightmare brewing around him. Grissom said it didn't matter what he thought.

On his way out, Greg stopped by the DNA lab.

"Heading out?" Wendy smiled.

"Yeah," Greg said.

"Feeling any better?" Wendy asked.

"A little," Greg said. "I'm...uh...thanks, for earlier."

"Sure thing," Wendy smiled. There was an awkward silence as they both blushed.

"Would you like to..." they both started simultaneously.

"Go grab a beer with me?" Greg finished, laughing.

"Sure, I'd like that," Wendy smiled.

Greg extended his arm to her like a gentleman, and they went off together in search of after-work refreshment.and good company.


End file.
